


hit me like a tidal wave

by fleeting interest (NorthOfSomewhere)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/fleeting%20interest
Summary: A twig snaps under Stiles' shoes."Sorry," he whispers. "My sneaking skills are kind of rusty. I hav—"The rest of his sentence is cut off when Derek lunges at him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	hit me like a tidal wave

A twig snaps under Stiles' shoes.

"Sorry," he whispers. "My sneaking skills are kind of rusty. I hav-

The rest of his sentence is cut off when Derek lunges at him.

The suddenness of it knocks the air out of his lungs but he's otherwise okay. Derek is leaning over him, keeping him pinned to the ground.

His eyes are focused, staring off into the distance. Listening for something Stiles can't hear.

His eyes flash red.

"I didn't know you felt that way," he jokes, and tries to slow his heart rate. He hasn't been this close to him in a while.

Derek growls and covers Stiles' mouth with his hand. It's warm and heavy. He's not pressing hard, just enough to get him to be quiet.

 _Oh god,_ he thinks, _I made it worse._

He wonders if Derek can tell how he's feeling. He vaguely remembers Scott saying something about being able to tell the difference between fear and attraction. He hopes that Derek can't.

They stay like this for what Stiles swears feels like hours, but is probably only a few minutes.

Derek sighs and gets up with a fluid, cat-like motion. Which is weird because well, he's a wolf.

Stiles moves to get up himself. The movement isn't as smooth as Derek's had been, but he knew it wouldn't be.

"I thought I saw something," Derek explains. He gives Stiles a curious look. "Are you okay?"

The question startles him.

"Me?" he asks and realizes immediately how dumb that sounds.

"Yes, you," Derek says, no hint of sarcasm.

_When did that change?_

"I'm fine," Stiles says, hands out to reassure.

"Good," Derek says. He smiles and it makes Stiles' heart ache in the best way.

The part of him that's been desperate for Derek's attention since he was a dumb teenager is giddy.

He brushes dirt off his jeans and turns away. If he keeps looking he'll do something stupid and impulsive.

"Let's go," he says instead, quiet.

Stiles hears a soft rustling sound in response and he jumps a little when Derek drapes his coat over his shoulders.

"It's getting dark," Derek says before he can ask, "It'll be cold soon."

He stares at Derek's back as he walks ahead. It's getting harder and harder to not just blurt out how he feels.

But he knows how telling your friends you're in love with them goes. It always ends badly.

So he'll keep this to himself.


End file.
